Ethan Robinson
Ethan Robinson is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Bullies clique. Character Description Ethan is a medium-sized black Bully, with short tight curly black hair in a hide fade style. Characteristics Ethan loves fighting and prefers the fighting aspect of bullying more then he does the tormenting, but that dosen't make him any less sadistic than his fellow clique members. He has a strong enthusiasm about martial arts and ninjas, and claims that he knows a lot of styles. Despite these claims, Ethan fights in the same brawling style like the rest of the Bullies do. Ethan calls his bullying style (or at least one of them) "The Devastator". Like most of the Bullies, he can be often found in the parking lot, inside and outside the Boys' Dorm, inside and outside the school's main building and sometimes hanging out in Bullworth Town, usually near the motel next to the entrance to New Coventry. Creative inspiration Ethan's enthusiasm for ninjas and martial arts may be a reference to the internet meme "Afro-Ninja". In-game role Ethan is one of the Bullies who acosts Jimmy Hopkins upon his arrival at Bullworth Academy. He is also one of the Bullies beaten up by Edgar during the final mission. He plays no significant role in any missions, however, though he does have one speaking line in an early cutscene. Voice Actor Ethan is not listed in the game's credits, and his voice actor is unknown. It is probable that he is one of the four student-like names in the credits that don't match any known character (Hector, Denny, Nate, Stan), but even assuming those are the correct names, it isn't known which is his. Quotes Walking around *Y'know, why does everyone make fun of ninjas? It's a sad place where people don't believe in ninjas. *...then I'll roundhouse kick the ball and it'll throw the rock off the edge into the bucket! *...first the Crane, then the Snake, then Rhino -- nonono, wait! Frog then Rhino! Conversing *It's so cool how Russell wanted to make me his new defense minster! Well, I'm not asking him but I'm gonna do it anyway. *Last night, I dreamed I took out a whole army with my new Frog Style! I made it up, but I was a warrior, man! *Man, this school needs a mixed martial arts team! I could lead them, we could compete! Aw, it'd be great! *I'm getting really mad at the teachers! They say Kung Fu is not a valid physical education activity! Taunting *Do you know how many styles I know? I can crush you, man! *I'll bust you up so badly, your mom won't even recognise you! Shoving taunts *You're really making me angry okay! Physical Bullying *I think you'll remember now not play games with me! When Angry *Ready to go to sleep? I hope so for your sake! When fighting *Now you're gonna feel the wrath of my tiger! *Oh, you like that crane? Ha! It was a tiger, not a crane! *I can sense your scared, wise choice! *C'mon now, don't be scared! When hireable *I'm like a ronin! I'm ready to fight, if the price is right! When knocked out *Ninja... reverse! Ninja... reverse... While chasing another student *I got the speed of a leopard, I'm gonna catch up! Other student comments about Ethan Cornelius: Ethan gave me a wedgie this morning and it still hurts. External Links *Afro-Ninja on Youtube Robinson, Ethan Robinson, Ethan